Frost Lions
The Frost Lions are a Codex-Divergent chapter consisting entirely of Primaris Space Marines, created during the recent Ultima Founding at the end of the 41st Millennium. Born from the gene-seed of the stoic Imperial Fists, sons of the Primarch Rogal Dorn, the Frost Lions hunt the traitors and heretics from ten millennia ago to bring final vengeance. History During the Indomitus Crusade, the Frost Lions Chapter was founded as part of the vast crusading host, and proved in grueling combat to be fine successors to the legacy of the VIIth Primarch: Rogal Dorn. Combining their new weapons, technology, and eagerness for war with the veterancy of the Sons of Dorn that have stood vigilant for ten millennia, the Frost Lions have made names for themselves as warriors peer to the fury of the Black Templars, resolute as the Crimson Fists, and unbowing as the Imperial Fists which they revere as their sires. As descendants of the Praetorian, they hunt the heretics long escaped, and bring upon them the final vengeance of death. The Indomitus Crusade Serving as Greyshields among the tens of thousands of Unnumbered Sons of the Primarchs, the Astartes that would eventually become the Frost Lions fought directly beside their cousins in mixed-gene units as well as beside the veterans of the Imperium. During one particularly grueling campaign on the world of Ode-III, the individuals that would one day become the first 10 captains of the Chapter provided aid for and rescued their future first Chapter Master, Franz Makarov of the 1st Company of the Imperial Fists Chapter. As the Unnumbered descended to less than 20,000 over the course of reinforcing the myriad chapters in the Galaxy, they were slowly and surely reorganized into their own chapters. It was then that the veterans of Ode-III were organized into their own chapter, marking the birth of the Frost Lions with the end of Indomitus Crusade, the first step to reunite the dark and light sides of the Imperium. To be a bastion and force of vengeance in a forsaken frontier, they were granted ownership of the world of Frostburn and its relentless people who survive on its surface in the Ghoul Stars. Libera et Impera The Ghoul Stars are known for being both deeply mysterious and even more deadly. Now that the Astronomican is largely blocked by the Cicatrix Maledictum, the already strained reach of the Imperium's Lighthouse is almost winked out in these furthest reaches, making warp travel more dangerous than ever. It is because of this that the presence of a Space Marine Chapter in these dying old stars is necessary and desperately needed. Now established on the Ice and Taiga-covered world of Frostburn, the Chapter is ready to respond to new and previously unknown threats as they arise, and actively set out to reconquer old Dead Worlds. To bring the Imperium's rule back to the lost frontiers. They say the rein of Franz Makarov and the Frost Lions began when on the day of his ascendancy to Chapter Master, one of the spiritual leaders of Frostburn bathed in the Golden Light of the Emperor placed upon his head a crown of gold that fused to the venerable warrior's helmet on touch. This moment of Coronation took place exactly on 100.1 post FCM.M41 (roughly 111.M42), and the man soon followed this action with the coronation of the 1st and 2nd Captains Dysus Tor and Ulseyus Tassius. Afterwards the man fell lifeless upon the cold snows of Frostburn, his flesh burning and bleeding from all orifices, the Light of the Emperor dissipated. Thus began the righteous crusades of the Frost Lions. Notable Campaigns *'Un'ndexxor Xenocide (104.29 post FCM.M41 -- 111.711 post FCM.M41)' - Just three years after the rein of Franz Makarov began, the Frost Lions were met with one of their greatest foes. A race of vile and destructive Xenos was discovered by the Migrant Fleet lead by the Vasa Malum. Upon the moment of contact the Xenos opened fire with their void weapons, the explosive power of which decimated the Void Shields of the Migrant Fleet. During the long campaign that followed, the Vasa Malum was boarded and assaulted. The Un'ndexxor xenos were unable to truly kill the Astartes whom defended their citadel vessel, but the disruption allowed the xenos to inflict a crippling blow with their weapons that led to the cascade failure of reactor defenses resulting in a reactor core breach. The vessel was lost with nearly all hands as it made an emergency jump into the warp to avoid damaging the rest of the Migrant Fleet, with nearly all Astartes on board able to escape in time. Captain Oreas Julan, his loyal Honor Guard, and an unlucky few warriors who were more grievously injured than their brothers were the only Astartes lost in the battle. The Unrelenting Glacier was brought to lead the 3rd through 5th Companies in the total extermination of the Xenos species, Nidus Alvor ascending to the rank of Captain of the 3rd Company after Julan was lost. The conflict ended with the desolation of the Un'ndexxor homeworld and complete extinction of the species. Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Frost Lions is untainted, the result of Archmagos Belisarius Cawl's experiments to create the Primaris Space Marines. Typically successors of Dorn and the Imperial Fists lose the ability to use their Betcher's Gland and Sus-an Membrane, but these zygotes are still fully functional for these Space Marines. Organization As a Chapter consisting of almost entirely Primaris Space Marines, they do not have the capability to field first-generation Astartes units. Despite this, the Frost Lions take to the battlefield with an undeniable zeal. Order of Battle The Frost Lions adhere to the dictates of the Codex Astartes insofar as the organization of the companies of the Chapter. The 1st Company consists of honored veterans, the 2nd through 5th companies are prepared to march to war, with the 6th and 7th being Battleline Reserve companies, the 8th and 9th being close support and heavy support companies respectively, and finally the 10th being the Scout Company. Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine The Frost Lions make use of a combined-arms doctrine, utilizing advancing ranks of bolter fire followed by the deadly descent of close-support troops to completely annihilate enemy lines. Deathwatch Service Chapter Master Franz Makarov was hesitant to send any veteran of the newly formed chapter to the Deathwatch not because the Indomitus Crusade did not prepare them, but because of the chapter's crusade-like goals to bring Imperial rule and order with finality to the Ghoul Stars. This task was a tall one, and he felt that every Astartes he could muster would be required. However, upon conferring with his own calculations and comparing them to history and his advisors, he ultimately concluded to send one Veteran Aggressor, one Veteran Inceptor, two Veteran Intercessors, and one Veteran Reiver to the Deathwatch. Notable Astartes * Franz Makarov-''' First Chapter Master of the Frost Lions. A first generation Space Marine Veteran from the Imperial Fists Chapter. He is armed with the chapter relics Frozen Claw and King's Roar. The armor he wears is named the Hallowed Vestments, having never failed the Regal Master of the Frost Lions. Chapter Fleet Battle Barges *Tres Coronatus' - Flagship of the Frost Lions Chapter. Franz Makarov himself is the commander of this mighty vessel. It is the crown of the Chapter Fleet, and carries the 1st and 2nd Companies in addition to the Chapter's Central Command into battle. To accentuate this, Franz Makarov had the vessel modified to become the vaunted sanctum it is now. The vessel is always escorted by the Strike Cruisers ''Mactus Corona, Kronprins, Vox Basileum, and a rotating honor guard of Frigate class vessels. *''Adolphus Leonis'' - Constructed for the chapter after the loss of the Vasa Malum during the hunt of the vicious now-extinct race of Un'ndexxor Xenos. It's been modified to emphasize speed more so than typical Battle Barges, and its warriors always eager for combat. It serves as the home of the 3rd company, which compliments their tireless hunting tactics well. *''Unrelenting Glacier'' - Provides for the 4th and 5th Companies as a mobile resupply and support platform. As Captain Cassus Lohr's commands the vessel, it has served in more fleet engagements than other Battle Barges of the Chapter Fleet. *''Cryophoenix'' - Held in reserve in orbit of the Chapter's Homeworld of Frostburn, it is the flagship of the Home Defense Fleet and is used to train Astartes in Void Warfare as well as a standing defense. *''Vasa Malum ''(Lost) - Previous center of the 3rd Company's hunting efforts. The Vessel was last recorded in grievous condition during the grueling Xenocide campaign campaign against the Un'ndexxor Xenos. The leftover crew on-board hurtled the dying vessel into the warp to protect the nearby elements of the Chapter Fleet from a cascading reactor breach. It's ultimate fate is unknown, but it was likely torn apart by the warp. Strike Cruisers *''Mactus Corona -'' Accompanies the Tres Coronatus. *''Kronprins -'' Accompanies the Tres Coronatus. In times when delegates arrive when the Vox Basileum is not present, this vessel substitutes for its duties. *''Vox Basileum -'' Accompanies and serves as the messenger and deliverer of the Tres Coronatus. No package or detachment visits the Chapter Flagship without first passing through this vessel. *''Georg Paten-'' Assigned to service with the Adolphus Leonis and the 3rd Company, the Georg Paten serves to support with its high velocity maneuvers and mobile stratagems. It's only fitting that this vessel would be a Mk.III pattern Vanguard Class Light Cruiser. *''Carlvon Clasvitz -'' The second and regular proper Strike Cruiser that deploys beside the Adolphus Leonis. Where the Georg Paten and Adolphis Leonis outmaneuver as the hammering pincers, the Carlvon Clasvitz is the anvil; or otherwise provides heavy fire support. *''Makalös -'' Assigned to the Unrelenting Glacier as one of its escort cruisers. *''Brynhildr -'' Assigned to the Unrelenting Glacier as one of its escort cruisers. *''Lodbrok -'' A Mk.II Vanguard Class Light Cruiser Assigned to the Unrelenting Glacier as one of its escort cruisers. *''Övningsfält -'' Strike Cruiser assigned to accompany the Cryophoenix as part of the Homeworld Defense Fleet. *''Winter Storm -'' A Mk.I Vanguard Class Light Cruiser assigned to accompany the Cryophoenix as part of the Homeworld Defense Fleet. Frigates *13 Gladius Frigates *13 Hunter Destroyers *4 Nova Frigates Chapter Relics * 'Frozen Claw-' Lightning Claw forged from the first fires of the Chapter's forges on the world of Frostburn. This weapon features intricate embellishments referencing the Chapter's Homeworld culture, and emits a icy-blue light from its power field that appears to emit flakes of energy. * 'Hallowed Vestments-' This artificer armor is crafted from the basis of MK IV 'Maximus' Power Armor, and is worn by the Chapter Master, Franz Makarov. These ceramite plates have served the Chapter Master well since their gifting from the Imperial Fists, its surface becoming embossed with references to the culture of Frostburn, mixed with the chapter's own. * 'King's Roar-' Master-crafted Boltgun gifted to the Chapter upon its birth at the end of the Indomitus Crusade by the Imperial Fists Chapter. All hear when this weapon fires on the battlefield, for no other sound can drown it. Chapter Ethos Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Frost Lions primarily wear ice blue battle-plate with the exception of both armorials and the Aquila or Imperialis worn on the plastron (chest guard), which are coloured yellow in honour of their progenitors. A black coloured squad specialty symbol stenciled on the right armorial indicates a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Fire Support, Battleline, Close Support, and Elite), while a small white coloured roman numeral stenciled on the center of the squad specialist symbol or the armorial inset indicates squad assignment. The trimming of the armorial denotes company assignment in line with Codex-Astartes regulations. A larger white coloured roman numeral stenciled on the left poleyn (knee guard) indicates ranking within the squad. Sergeants are identified by a red stripe on the top of the helmet. Veterans of the Chapter have their helmets painted to the same yellow as the inset fields of their armorials, to honor and be closer to their gene-sires. Unlike the Codex-Astartes dictates, they maintain the color of the 2nd company upon the trimming of their armorials. Veteran Sergeants are denoted by a white stripe upon the top of their helmets. Chapter Badge The Frost Lions Chapter iconography consists of a large stylized ice blue lion's head centered upon a field of yellow. Relations Allies Last Wall Chapters All Sons of Dorn know of the Last Wall Protocol, and this Chapter is no exception. Although they did not serve in the War of Beast, for it preceded its birth by millennia, the Frost Lions stand ready always to receive the call to war. Such Chapters that adhere to the Last Wall Protocol include but are not limited to the Imperial Fists, Black Templars, Crimson Fists, Excoriators, Iron Knights, Fists Exemplar, and Hammer Guard. Enemies Chaos As with all pure and true defenders of the Imperium, the Frost Lions fight against the impossible evils of Chaos to their last dying breath. Xenos The volume of Xenos species within the Ghoul Stars is greater than most elsewhere in the Imperium, the deadliness of these abominations even more so. The bat-like Cythor Fiends, Togoran Bloodreeks, and other monsters beyond imagining. The enemies of Mankind are many in these distant dying stars. Bone Kingdom of Drazak The Necrons on the dusty Tomb World of Drazak have succumbed entirely to the Flayer Virus save for their deranged Overlord Valgûl the "Fallen Lord". When the mad machines have no more flesh with which to gorge their delusional activities, they strike out to raid nearby worlds for naught but flesh and bones. Pale Wasting It is unknown exactly what the Pale Wasting was, for all that is are the mention of a "Star-Spawned Plague" ravaging worlds and "Nightmare Engines" leaving nothing in the wake of their destructive path through sectors. The Novamarines are only Chapter known to survive the conflict, but even so there is little information left. Even though this dreadful threat has not returned to the Imperium, the Frost Lions stand ever-vigil to the signs that it might. For a foe that is unknown is but a foe biding its time. Tyranids Rarely, the dreaded all-consuming hordes of Splinter Hive Fleets of the Tyranid race emerge from the Ghoul Stars more deranged and ravenous than typical records indicate, resulting in deadly campaigns against a starved and voracious foe. Notable Quotes By the Frost Lions About the Frost Lions Feel Free to add your Own Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding